gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Filbrick Pines
|image = S1e19 In disguise.png |first = Dreamscaperers (flashback, no lines) |last = A Tale of Two Stans (flashback) |voice = Jonathan Banks |inspiration = |fullname = Filbrick Pines |alias = |birthday = |occupation = |alliance = |goal = |home = Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey |family = |pets = |friends = |minions = |enemies = |likes = Toughening up his sons |dislikes = Losing money, his son (Stan Pines) |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Very frankly is the only way I speak." }} Filbrick Pines is the father of Stan, Ford, Shermie Pines, and great grandfather of Dipper and Mabel Pines. History Early life Growing tired of his son's weak nature, Filbrick forced a young Stan Pines into boxing lessons, hoping it would help him build a stronger character. Though Stan believed it was done simply because his father disliked him, he later grew to appreciate the lasting benefits, later repeating the same process with his great-nephew, Dipper Pines. He also had Ford, his other son, take boxing lessons, seen in the background of Stan's flashback (reading a book, covering his face) as well as in the picture in Stan's car. When Stan accidentally damaged Ford's perpetual motion machine, ruining his twin's chances of getting into his dream college, Filbrick believed he had done on purpose, and angrily disowned Stan for ruining the family's chances of being rich. He threw Stan out of the house, telling him he could only come back when he'd earned the kind of fortune he'd cost them. Season 1 In "Dreamscaperers", Filbrick appeared in a memory held in Stan's mindscape, satisfactorily watching his son taking boxing lessons as a child. Season 2 During Stan's recollection of his childhood in "A Tale of Two Stans", he described his father as "tough as a cinderblock and not easily impressed", though he later admitted to feeling the latter following his son Ford's possible acceptance to West Coast Tech. However, after hearing Stan had destroyed his chances at admittance, he disowns his son and barred him from the family until he could return with the millions he cost Ford. Personality From what little we hear of him from Stan, it's implied that he was tough, but fair; only pushing Stan so he would be the best he could be. He also seems to be a man of few words, as in all his time onscreen, his only reaction to his surroundings is a simple nod of the head. It's revealed in "A Tale of Two Stans" that he's very honest and generally unimpressed with everything, the exception being when Ford Pines was qualified for West Coast Tech. He seems serious about his children making a lot of money, as shown when he kicked Stan out of the family due to him ruining Ford's project, causing them to lose a lot of money, as it was promised that Ford could become a millionaire. He is also shown to be quite naive, as he immediately assumed that Stan had ruined Ford's project on purpose and refused to believe that it was just an accident. Appearance Stan's father is a robust looking man; he has burly arms, skinny legs, and a distinct cleft chin. Just to the left of his chin is what appears to be a birthmark. He has light brown hair, and a small mustache. He wears a fedora, shades, and a dark yellow, plaid suit with lighter yellow lines. Underneath the suit, he wears a blue dress shirt and white tie, along with brown dress pants and black shoes. Sightings Quotes de:Filbrick Pines ru:Филбрик Пайнс Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Minor characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Pines family Category:Adults Category:Males